Cedarheart
Cedarflame was a silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Description Appearance :The WinterClan feline was pretty, and it was a face she knew well and easily let get to her head. However, by no means was she built like a typical slender molly. Her size rivaled a handful of the strong warriors in her clan, with her fluffy fur only dramatizing that feature. She had a build thick with muscle, inherited from proud lineages of dutiful WinderClan warriors. All in all, she was a cat born for her environment. :Cedarheart was on the darker scale, with a dark silver-gray base lined with thick black stripes. Her head was broad and square-shaped, with an impressively massive jaw fitting beneath it all. Her eyes were a yellow-green color, framed by white accents. Character :The queen was infamous for her self-centered nature, and general disregard for all other presences. She was snappy and straight to the point, and despised having attention stolen away from her. She was rather antisocial towards her clanmates unless they managed to catch her eye, particularly through means of compliments. Cedarheart was pitifully arrogant, and spent much of her time with her nose stuffed into her thick, fluffy coat. :However, the she-cat did have her good qualities. When she wasn't attempting to use and corrupt him, Cedarheart was considerate towards her mate, or at least on good days. If her mind was kept off of her self, she could grow into a very cool and passionate individual. She was known to be especially well-behaved when hunting, a surprisingly favorite passing time of hers. However, towards the end of her life, she grew particularly bitter about the burden of kittens. Skills :Outside of driving others away, Cedarheart's greatest talent hunting. Despite her heavy build, she could plow through snow drifts to clobber any 'ol hare. She may not have always been particularly swift on her paws, but the she-cat did have some serious stamina. Biography :Cedarkit was born to Blizzardheart and Dawnsplash in WinterClan, alongside her sisters: Goldenkit and Firekit. She had evident jealousy issues from the get-go, and would become resentful whenever her sisters hung out with their friends. She was especially obsessive over a tom kit in the nursery, Hiddenkit. Her apprenticeship is remarkably dull. :As a warrior with the name of Cedarheart, she continues to seek out attention for herself. After her sister becomes mates with Hiddenshadow, she becomes increasingly bitter and desperate. She finds solace in the clan's dedicated senior warrior, Gustywind, who is remarkably older than her. She has a surprise and ends up expecting his kits, only for the elderly tom to be killed before he can even see them. Cedarheart is upset for his "abandonment", and becomes a poor mother at best. Eventually, she passes away from greencough. Quotes Lineages Mother: :Dawnsplash: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: :Blizzardheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sisters: :Firecloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Goldenfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Yellowflower: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Shadefur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughter: :Gustkit: idk yet Relationships Love Interests Gustywind: : Trivia *Her name was originally Cedarflame Images Life Image Character Pixels Category:She-cats